The Right Kind of Wrong
by SlayrGrl55
Summary: Post-Wrecked, how it should have gone...


The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Spikes eyes opened on the dimly lit remains of the building. For a split second he wondered where he was and then smiled at the memory of the previous night. He looked down, Buffy asleep in his arms. He observed the bruises on both of their bodies. He wondered what time it was, it was obviously after sunrise. He lay there for a while, content to feel Buffy's body against his, he didn't want to wake her. Minutes passed and Buffy's eyes opened. She picked up her head and looked at Spike, who was smiling. Memories flooded back to her and she returned the smile. She pulled herself up so that they were eye-level and she began to nibble on his ear.  
  
"Slayer, you just don't quit do you?" Spike mused. She rested her head on his shoulder and signed. "What's wrong, love?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing…just…how are the others gonna take this? Can you imagine their reactions? Xander would probably try to stake you." She said.  
  
Spike imagined Xander lunging at him, and not being able to stop him. "Yea, and you wouldn't want that." He laughed. Then he thought seriously for a moment. "Would you?" he asked. He wondered how long it would be before Buffy would storm off, like she always did. He waited, but she didn't move.  
  
"Of course not, why would you think that?" Buffy said, raising her eyes to meet his. His direct question had taken her off guard.  
  
Spike stood up and started to get dressed. "I'm just sayin', how long is it gonna be until you reject me again? Remember? That night in the alley behind the Bronze we kissed. Remember the singing and the little duet, remember you storming off afterwards? Then after Red's little memory game, you reject me at the Bronze and as I'm leaving you come running after me and we make out under the stairs for a bloody half hour until you're satisfied and you run off again. Remember that? Are you ever gonna make up your mind, Buffy? I can't take these games. Last night, you felt something. I know it. I'm not just in this for the sex, I love you. And if I can't have all of you then I can't do this anymore. So you're gonna have to make a decision." Spike had his jeans and t-shirt on and he was slipping on his blue button-up shirt when Buffy stood up, her skirt draped around her naked body.  
  
"You're right, Spike." She whispered. "I've been a complete bitch. But I'm scared. I think that this, between us, might be something more but I'm scared of what will happen if we take this any further." Tears were welling up in Buffy's eyes and Spike couldn't take it any longer. He took her in his arms and comforted her. They stood there for a few minutes; silent except for the quiet sobs escaping from Buffy. Finally, Buffy got dressed and reached for her cell-phone. She had left Dawn alone all night and she knew they'd be worried.  
  
Dawn picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said, half asleep. "Dawn, it's me. Did I wake you up?" she asked. "Yea, me and Tara fell asleep on the couch last night. Guess we never woke up again. Where are you? You sure woke up early." Dawn said while gently waking up Tara. Buffy didn't realize Dawn hadn't known she was gone so she covered it up with a lie. "Yea, I left early for…" "Bloody hell." Spike shouted as he looked for his leather duster, lost somewhere in the remains of the house. "Did I just hear Spike?" Dawn said confused. "Uh, yea. Spike was hurt last night on patrol and I came over to bring him blood and see if he's okay." Buffy lied. "Is he okay? Can we come see him?" Dawn asked, suddenly becoming worried. "No, he's fine now, Dawnie. Make sure you get off to school and I'll be home later." Buffy turned off the phone and put it back in her denim jacket pocket.  
  
Spike found his duster and draped it over a piece of wood. "So, how do we plan on getting out of here?" he asked, putting his arms around Buffy's waist. "Well, I can leave any time I want, you on the other hand…" she searched around and her eyes landed on the heavy curtains that draped the windows of the first floor, when there was still a first floor. She picked them up, making sure they were thick enough to keep Spike form burning up and tossed them at him. "Here, you cover yourself with those and it's only a four or five minute walk to my house. You can stay in my room until dark." She flashed an evil smile and put on her denim jacket.  
  
They arrived at Buffy's front door as Spike was about to burn off a limb. Buffy checked around the first floor. Tara was gone and Dawn was at school. Good. More time for just her and Spike. She led Spike up the stairs to her room. "Not exactly how I pictured it." Buffy commented.  
  
"Pictured what?" Spike asked, not completely sure what she was talking about. She opened the door and went over to the window, closing the dark red curtains that would block out the sun's rays.  
  
"It's just not exactly how I pictured our first time." She admitted as she took off her denim jacket.  
  
Spike slumped down on her bed, kicking off his shoes. "Oh, so you've been planning it have you, pet. Was this all part of your intricate plan to seduce me?" Spike laughed. "You didn't have to, I was already yours."  
  
Buffy stood in front of her closet, pulling off her shirt. Spike blushed and turned away as she unhooked her bra. Buffy turned and watched as Spike searched for something other than her to lock his eyes on. "Spike, I believe you are blushing! What? You've already seen all of me. You can look." She turned back around and completely undressed herself and then put on a fuzzy pink bathrobe. "I'm gonna go take a shower, you can rest or do whatever." She left and he heard the water running.  
  
Spike rested on the bed for a few seconds, in awe that he was welcome in the slayer's bedroom. He stood up and looked around the room. He saw the bag of weapons half tucked under her bed, her cute stuffed animals sprawled across her bed, and the vanilla perfume on her desk. Then he heard Buffy's voice coming from the bathroom across the hall. He laughed quietly. "So, the slayer sings in the shower." He said. Then he laid back down on her bed, taking in her scent and listening to her sing "The Right Kind of Wrong" by Leanne Rimes.  
  
"Know all about, 'bout your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm where you are  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
  
Oh, I know I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Loving you, isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't want to spend my time with you  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yea, baby, you're the right kind of wrong"  
  
He fell asleep listening to her sing over the sound of running water and he woke up much later. He could tell it was after sunset from the absence of light coming from the corners of the curtain. He walked down the stairs, following the sound of laughter coming from the living room. He reached the bottom of the stairs and found the Scoobies laughing hysterically. *Bloody hell* he thought to himself. *She told them and now they're laughing their buts off at how bleeding pathetic I am* He was about to turn back around to grab his things and make a quick exit when Buffy jumped up and ran over to him. The gang was still laughing as Buffy dragged Spike to the couch and sat him down between her and Dawn.  
  
"Hey guys. I need to tell you all something. It's kind of important" Buffy stated. Everyone quieted their laughter and turned to face her. "Lately, I've been…me and Spike…after the whole musical extravaganza…" she couldn't find the words to explain to them what had been going on between her and Spike, finally she blurted it out. "Me and Spike are dating."  
  
Xander fainted and fell to the floor, Anya smiled and said "Xander, now Spike can be the best man instead of your redneck cousin and Buffy can be the maid of honor and Willow and Tara can be bride's maids and Dawn can be the junior bride's maid and, oh, this works out so perfectly!" While Anya was becoming wrapped up in her wedding plans Tara and Willow just smiled at each other and Dawn hugged Spike and welcomed him to the family.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take the two of you!" Dawn exclaimed. For a while the gang just sat and talked about the new couple's relationship, Buffy telling Willow, Tara, and Anya all the details while Xander still lay unconscious, but propped up in a chair. It took him an hour before he came to. Meanwhile Dawn was upstairs talking telling Janice that her sister and 'that guy' finally hooked up.  
  
"Oh, thank god! It was all just one bad dream." Xander said. Then his eyes landed on Buffy sitting in Spike's lap across the room and he cursed under his breath.  
  
Anya walked over to Xander and knelt down next to him. "Xander, can I sit on your lap and nibble on your ear. We never show that kind of cute affection, well at least not in public. At home we have lots of orgasms and…" "ANYA! Remember that thing that you do that I commented on? Well, that's it." Xander said as he slumped down in his chair. Anya went back to the desk and sat down.  
  
Although the situation between Willow and Tara seemed to be uncomfortable they were both handling it well. They talked, but too much eye contact led to useless chatter. Dawn came downstairs and announced that Janice was happy for the slayer and the vampire and then she asked if she could spend the night at Janice's.  
  
"I swear we'll actually be at her house this time. No boys…vampires. No cars, no parking. Just us girls." Then she looked and Willow and Tara. "And we're not gay so you don't have to worry about any lesbian things going on…"  
  
"Dawn." Buffy cut her off. "Xander, Anya, since you guys are leaving could you walk Dawn to Janice's?" the couple nodded and Dawn ran to get her things. Tara left, and Willow went with her. They had decided that they needed to talk things over. Soon Xander Anya and Dawn were gone and Buffy and Spike were left alone.  
  
"So, love, what do you suggest we should do now that we have the house to ourselves?" Spike said as he closed the door behind Dawn. Buffy gave him a 'don't-go-there' look and sat down on the couch. Spike followed and picked up the remote. He flipped through the channels for a while until he stopped on HBO and the two sat there watching 'Coyote Ugly'. Buffy positioned herself in Spike's arms, feeling safe and comfortable. She laid her head on his shoulder and he thought she almost fell asleep until she started to quietly sing along with the television…  
  
"Loving you, isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't want to spend my time with you  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
1 Yea, baby, you're the right kind of wrong" 


End file.
